Drunken Stupor
by umbreonblue
Summary: What happens when L'Arc gets drunk and is alone in a room with Naofumi.


It was during a party at Cal Mira Island. Everyone was drinking and having fun… only, _someone _got very drunk.

L'Arc had a bit too much to drink…and was swaying, his face flushed. Naofumi sighs, taking his friend's arm and putting it over his shoulder, half dragging him, "I'll get him to bed."

Of course, L'Arc happily holds Naofumi's waist with the other arm, letting him get dragged away. Even as Naofumi grumbles about how heavy he is.

* * *

When they entered the room, Naofumi sat L'Arc down on the bed.

"Goodnight, L'Arc," Naofumi says as he tries to head back, only to feel a hand on his wrist.

"Wha-?"

**Thud.**

Naofumi found himself on the bed. L'Arc had captured his wrist, pinning it to the bed as well as his waist. He was staring down at him, his eyes like that of a beast about to eat his prey.

"L'Arc?"

"Kiddo," L'Arc's lips met his.

Naofumi's eyes widened, stunned by the sudden, short kiss. Once the shock wore off, Naofumi glares. With little to no attack power whatsoever, Naofumi could only struggle against him. He kicked and hit, but it didn't hurt the redhead.

"L'Arc, let me go!"

But, it was futile. They both knew it.

After pinning Naofumi's wrists with one hand, L'Arc kissed him again. L'Arc's tongue claimed Naofumi's mouth. Naofumi moaned before they part to breathe.

Naofumi pants, dazed as L'Arc stripped him of his armor and pants. They were tossed to the side, as was L'Arc's gloves.

'_Crap. This is _**bad**_. Very bad,' _Naofumi panics, a heavy blush on his cheeks as he tries to cover himself with his shirt.

L'Arc smiled, "Naofumi…you're so cute."

"I don't want to…" Naofumi shakes his head, trying to reason with him, but, of course, he's ignored, "Fuck!"

L'Arc stripped too before forcefully taking Naofumi's shirt off. He licked his lips, looking at his trembling prey, and attacked.

* * *

Naofumi moaned as he felt L'Arc inside of him, thrusting in and out repeatedly. At first, due to his high defense, there wasn't much pain…only a dull ache. Then, as L'Arc hit a certain spot, he felt a tingling, numbing sensation…one that made him cry out and moan.

L'Arc kept hitting that spot as Naofumi drowned in pleasure, clawing L'Arc's back in an attempt to ground himself.

"Ah, there, no…!" Naofumi cries, his tears flowing out as he felt himself come.

L'Arc moans as he felt himself being squeezed so tightly that he came too, biting Naofumi's nape.

Feeling liquid heat spread inside and flow right into his stomach, Naofumi moans at the surprisingly pleasant sensation.

After a short rest, L'Arc was back at it.

"Feels so good…more," Naofumi begs, teary eyes looking at L'Arc, who grunts in approval.

Naofumi let L'Arc do as he pleased. For the whole night.

* * *

The next morning…

L'Arc groans, holding his head. He woke up with a headache. "What happened last night?" he asks himself.

Then, he sees Naofumi asleep next to him. Naked. He checks himself, and he's also naked.

He quickly realizes what happened. Groaning, he asks himself, _'__**Why **__did I drink so much last night?!'_

Naofumi woke up as he was stewing in his regrets, yawning, "Morning…"

"Uh…good morning," L'Arc nervously greets.

When Naofumi sat up, L'Arc saw the red marks he made last night. It made Naofumi look sexy…

Shaking his head, L'Arc says, "I'm sorry…about last night. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing…"

"L'Arc…"

"…And you must be mad at me. I'm really sorry…mph!"

Naofumi shut him up with a kiss.

L'Arc stared at him, flushed and very confused.

"It's fine L'Arc… It…" Naofumi blushes, "felt good…although, it was my first time."

"I took your…" L'Arc says in shock.

"Yeah…but, if it's you…I don't mind," Naofumi confesses, turning his head away in embarrassment.

L'Arc had the urge to kiss him, but held himself back.

"Can you get out of bed alright?"

"Yeah…I'm just sore and uncomfortable," Naofumi says, slowly getting up, his ass leaking white.

L'Arc gulped at the sight, trying to keep himself from attacking Naofumi again.

* * *

After they both had a bath and got changed, L'Arc insists on taking responsibility for marking Naofumi.

Naofumi smirks, "Well…I marked you too. Especially your back, so we're even."

Looking in the mirror, L'Arc did indeed find red claw marks on his back.

Then, he asks, "Kiddo…Naofumi, will you be mine?"

Naofumi smiles, stealing a kiss from L'Arc's lips, "Of course. And you'll be mine too, right?"

L'Arc smiles back, "Of course," before kissing him back.

"I love you," they say to each other lovingly and genuinely.

That was how they became lovers…this time. In another time…who knows. I certainly don't.


End file.
